Blood and Sight
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Kagome has been having weird dreams lately...What can they mean? Complete
1. Blood

An Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
Blood  
  
© 20003 By: Kyuuketsuki's Black Rose  
A.K.A Kyuuketsuki no Sakki  
  
~*~ 12 years ago ~*~  
  
A little hand clasped around another more bigger hand. The little hand belonged to a three year old walking next to her mother, "Kaa-san I want to go there!" The little girl stopped, stomped her foot and tossed her short black-blue hair, "Want to go" she stated again, and willed her ashen blue eyes to fill with tears for added effect. "I said no, now stop your tears or we will go home right now." The little girl continued to cry hoping she could still get her way, soon in no time at all she had her baby brother crying as well. "Kagome now see what you did!" her mother snapped at her as she dropped the little girls hand to turn to her teary-eyed son.  
  
Kagome noted that her mother let go of her hand as she went to console Souta, she smirked happily after all with her mother not watching her she just got her way. I will just go with out mommy, she can stay here with him. Good thing grampa stayed home to do what ever he does. Kagome started for her destination, unfortunately she was on the wrong side of the road to reach it safely. Kagome's mother turned to retake Kagome's hand as Kagome herself got hit by a car. She shrieked as breaks squealed and Kagome was thrown 300ft, Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs seconds after being hit, "Kaa-san, Kaa-san" before the shock and pain from the impact swept her unconscious.  
  
~*~Present Day~*~  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of her own screaming, and the  
concerned face of Sango and regrettably a pissed off Inuyasha. Miroku  
stumbled into the room to see if Kagome was alright just after  
Inuyasha and Sango reached her. "Oi Kagome what's with the noise?"  
Sango shot an irritated look at Inuyasha as Miroku took a seat next to  
Sango. "Nothing is wrong, just a dream." "You sure Kagome-sama?"  
Miroku asked not even bothering to grope Sango. Kagome looked down at  
her sleeping bag, "H...Hai" She muttered as she reached out to lightly  
touch the sleeping kitsune's tail. "Do you think you can sleep?" Sango  
asked as she stifled a yawn. Kagome yawned in reply along with a nod,  
he eyelids felt heavy with sleep once again. Inuyasha (Who had been  
staring at her) blinked as he continued to try to hide his concern,  
Kagome.I wonder what caused her to cry out like that. She had never  
done that before in the year that I have known her. Maybe she will  
tell us tomorrow. "Sleep well Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha left the room to go sit in his tree on his favorite branch  
not realizing he had voiced a thought. Kagome blinked as he made his  
exit, did he just tell me to sleep well? Sango shook her head and  
went back to her blankets to sleep once more."Onee-chan, I think  
Inuyasha does care about you.I know you do for him.don't wait to  
long.you could loose him forever." Sango whispered softly as a light  
breeze went through the room carrying her words not only to Kagome,  
but to a certain hanyou outside. Kagome nodded in the dark not sure if  
Sango knew she had heard her thought or not. One of Kagome's own  
thoughts sneaked a crossed her mind as sleep claimed her, is this a  
dream or a memory?  
  
~*~12 years ago~*~  
  
"Kagome, Kagome! OMG some one call an ambulance, (A/N: *Relena pops in* HEEERRROOOO!!!! *Author sweat drops* Wrong Fan Fic Bitch! *Takes out AK-47 and destroys Relena* Sorry bout that interruption ^^)!" Kagome's mother screamed upon seeing Kagome unconscious in a pool of blood. The driver who had hit Kagome rushed over to see what happened. "OMG I am so sorry, I didn't even see her!" he stated, as sirens wailed and an ambulance rolled up, (A/N: which means paramedics get out and rush over, then go back to get the stretcher. Believe me I know the routine I went through it twice. Once for a broken tailbone then for a broken arm. By the way I have a lovely scar on my arm and a spot where the bone came through the skin ^^.)  
  
One of the paramedics stopped and looked at Kagome's mom, "Is she yours miss?" he asked, and reached for his name badge that had fallen. (A/N: I just know some of you are dying to know his name. Well I am not telling. But if you really wanna know, tell me in the review. ^^ I am so mean!) Kagome's mother nodded and clutched Souta tighter to her, as if she was afraid to loose him too. Working quickly the paramedics got her into the ambulance (A/N: *looks around her* Good no Relena. ^^) and headed for the hospice. The paramedic, whose tag read Duo, turned to Kagome's mother "Higurashi-san she'll need a lot of blood to save her."  
  
~*~Present~*~  
  
"Kagome I'm hungry" Shippo stated tugging on Kagome's hair. Kagome turned as her eyes fluttered open. "Okay Shippo I'm awake now." Sango looked to Kagome as she rolled her sleeping bag up, "Sleep well?" "I guess I did." Sango smiled a little," any more dreams?" Kagome put her sleeping bag away, "that's just it I can't tell if its just a dream or a memory. It seems so real." Sango nodded as she began to help Kagome with breakfast, "I know what you mean. I myself have had a few dreams like that." Kagome set down the last of the meal and looked into Sango's eyes, "But it doesn't repeat itself it continues from where I left off you know like a book." Sango tilted her head "Now I haven't had a dream like that only a memory I live again in my sleep." She whispered as Shippo, who had been off playing and to find Inuyasha and Miroku returned.  
  
After breakfast Inuyasha demanded they go in search of Shikon shards. Kagome didn't protest for once and began to lead the way. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and shrugged neither knew why Kagome was eager to go. Shippo just jumped onto her shoulder as she passed by hi. Inuyasha trailed behind trying to figure Kagome out.'  
  
Time passed along with the day and once more dinner time came along, and after dinner the usual silence. Kagome was the first to excuse her self and head off to get some sleep. Sango soon followed and kneeled down beside Kagome for a quick word, "Kagome-chan do you think you will be able to sleep?" Kagome closed her eyes, "Hai, I think I'm supposed to relive this memory." Sango nodded and stood up, "Oyasumi Kagome-chan" "Oyasumi Sango- chan".  
  
~*~12 years ago~*~ Kagome could hear voices but it wasn't her mothers. She struggled to open her eyes as pain lanced through her body. When she did get her eyes open she had to close them to shut out the light, "Kaa-san?" she whispered. Her mother turned and looked at her daughter as the doctor finished his report, "She's healed pretty quickly since we put the new blood in. She should be able to go home in a few days." "Thank you." She said as she reached for Kagome's hand, "Kaa-san gomen nasi I won't do it again." Her mother smiled "I know you won't," she squeezed her daughters hand briefly as Kagome fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~Present Day~*~ Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, for once he noticed that she seemed a bit different. He couldn't place it, but he knew it had started at the full moon, almost the same time as her dreams. Glancing at the sky he knew tomorrow would be the new moon. Along with Kagome's birthday, he shook his head to clear his mind and closed his eyes falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning with a headache that would last until sunset. "Inuyasha" Kagome called sometime after breakfast, "I'm going home." "No you aren't wench." "It's my birthday and I'm going home. Not to mention I have a headache so leave me alone." Inuyasha glared and then took off towards the well to stop her. Kagome frowned as he left, "Ugh, what's wrong with me going to see my family." Sango and Miroku both shrugged as Shippo bounced over and hopped up onto Kagome's neck hugging her. "Soka Kagome." Kagome hugged the little kitsune, then she set him down taking a deep breath she headed for the well. Something is defiantly different with Kagome her scent had changed. Inuyasha sat on the well thinking. (A/N: It's the opposite of when Kagome comes through the well and tell Inuyasha she wants to stay with him, I don't remember what episode it was but it was the one when she saw Inuyasha with Kikyou for the second time.) Kagome stood and looked at Inuyasha for a few moments before heading towards the well. "Inuyasha!" she whispered. His ears flickered and he turned to her, "Kagome just come back before sunset." He stood and walked back towards Kaede's hut where they would stay that night. Kagome nodded and went through the well.  
  
"Tadaima Kaa-san" Kagome called out when she entered the house, silence greeted her instead of family. On the fridge she found a simple note.  
  
Kagome,  
Sorry we missed your birthday  
We will be back in a few days.  
Love,  
Mom  
P.s will call at 5:00p.m  
  
Kagome looked at the clock and jumped as the phone rang. She hurried to the phone and answered, "Moshi Moshi." "Hi, Happy Birthday," "Thanks mom. I was just about to take some headache pills." "Oh you sick?" "No, I don't think so. Oh mom I have a question. Lately I have been having dreams of me being in an accident when I was three." "Oh my, you remember that. Yes, you had to be given blood." "Uh hunh." "Well the blood seemed to heal you very quickly. The doctors couldn't figure it out I suppose your blood is like Inuyasha now." Kagome was speechless for a moment, "N.Nani?" "Oh listen dear I got to run, talk to you when I get home bye." "Okaa-san!" Kagome sighed upon hearing a click, she turned and put the phone back where it belonged before lying down.  
  
A few hours later she awoke to a dimly lit room. "It must be about sunset." Kagome sat up quickly, "Sunset!" she stood up and bolted out the door not noticing that she was as fast as Inuyasha. She reached the well and jumped down it. Upon reaching the other side she heard Inuyasha above her before he reached the well. Who's scent is this? Smells like Kagome but it seems changed, Inuyasha looked over the well's lip as the sun finished setting and he became human. "Inuyasha did I get here in time?" A moonlight and lavender haired Kagome asked. "Ka..Kagome?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with her pale gold eyes, "Yes Inuyasha is something wrong?" Inuyasha just took her hand and led her to the nearby lake. "Look" was all he said, she peered into the water and say a hanyou her peering back. She reached up and touched one of her catlike dog ears. The two furry lobes were the color of liquid moonlight just as her tail matched her moonlight and lavender hair.  
  
"Kagome how are you a hanyou?" You are so cute like that. Kagome closed her eyes and clenched her clawed hands. "When I was three I was in an accident . I needed blood in order to live, I received a huge amount of blood. But we matched so I got it. The doctor was even impressed that I healed so quickly. I must have been protected from changing till my 16th birthday." Well know we have more in common Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and looked at the sky, "I wondered what the change in your scent meant" he said as he tried to use his human nose to catch it. "Really well I am just glad I know what the dreams meant. Well we should get back to the group." Inuyasha nodded and began to head back, Kagome watched him silently. She began to laugh until tears streamed down her face, Inuyasha turned around worriedly, "Nani Kagome?? Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked. "Hai Watashi wa Daijoubu. We switched lives tonight Inuyasha. You took my place as human and I yours as hanyou." Inuyasha smiled and took her hand, "Now you get to protect me Kagome!" 


	2. Sight

An Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
Sight  
  
© 20003 By: Kyuuketsuki's Black Rose  
A.K.A Kyuuketsuki no Sakki  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome smiled and laughed softly at Inuyasha's statement, "Of course Inuyasha I will protect you, after all its only fair." Kagome looked up at the moonless sky, and closed her eyes letting the scents of the forest around her fill her nose, a gentle breeze began to blow. This was no ordinary breeze for everything it touched shimmered in every color of the rainbow. Inuyasha gazed up at Kagome as the breeze swept his long black hair away from his face.  
  
(A/N: Time literally slows down as each character has their vision of the future, but even though it seems like eternity for them it is only a second. Ahh Brief Seconds ^^) To Inuyasha Kagome seemed older and felt older but she still looked the same, and she seemed happy, what is she holding? Inuyasha looked at what Kagome was holding and noticed it was a child, but he couldn't see anything else as the vision left him looking at Kagome's empty hands.  
  
Kagome blinked and looked over at Inuyasha and saw him standing there watching her but he held the hand of a small girl, only it was hard to tell the child's features she was blurry. Kagome blinked again as the breeze stopped blowing and shook her head, I must have had a vision of the future, but whose future had I seen, mine or just Inu-chan's?  
  
Kagome smiled once more and started off in the forest when she heard someone crying. Nani it sounds like a small child, could it be Shippo? She thought as she went towards the source of the noise, "Shippo is that you? Nani why are you crying little one?" she asked as she spotted a child of about six sitting on the ground in tears. The little girl never looked up nor moved at all but continued to cry. Kagome frowned and looked around her wondering whose child she was. She is such a pretty little thing, sapphire blue hair, cute ears tipped emerald green. Her scent even seems familiar.  
  
Kagome reached down and touched the girl's shoulder, as she did so she received a small jolt of electricity almost as if she had been rubbing her feet on carpet then touched some metal. Nani? Kagome wondered. Who are you? A gently yet strong voice questioned in Kagome's mind. I am Kagome Higurashi, who are you? The little girl lifted her head and looked straight at Kagome, yet her deep emerald eyes never focused on Kagome but seemed that the girl looked through her, as if she could see her soul. My name is Marlene, and I can't find my way home.  
  
Why do you speak to me through your mind? ^I speak to you through our minds because I had an accident when I was two, I lost my sight and hearing. ^ Marlene shuddered at the memory of the last thing she had seen and heard, which her father was telling her mother that she was a mistake. I hope Mark is alright and not lost like me. Marlene thought, thinking as she always did since she loved her little brother dearly.  
  
Inuyasha walked to where he last saw Kagome and looked in that area, "Kagome, where are you?" he called in a worried tone, seconds before he came upon her and Marlene. He stopped and looked at Kagome as she held and comforted Marlene, she reminds me of the vision I had...  
  
~*~  
  
Sango yawned and looked down at Shippo who was sleeping beside her, she reached out and pulled the blanket around his shoulders. Miroku looked at Sango and smiled deep in his mind, somewhere in the hut a flap over a window moved in a slight breeze. Sango glanced over at Miroku and noticed he seemed to be older and smiling not to mention there was a ring on his finger. Houshi?  
  
Miroku smiled at Sango who was looking at him and pointing to her stomach, which clearly showed she was pregnant. "Sango." he called as the door flap fluttered and then became still. Was this a vision of the future? "Yes Houshi-sama?" Miroku realized he must have been the only one to see it and stood up, "I will see you in the morning." He said as he went to go lie down and sleep. Sango nodded and lay down on her blanket.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Shippo has a dream later on that is his glimpses into the future so don't get mad that Shippo missed the breeze. Also this happened at the exact same time Inuyasha and Kagome had their visions. All visions were at once and not one after another.)  
  
Please help me find my way home. Marlene asked Kagome as Kagome stood up and turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, this is Marlene. She is lost and can't find her way home." Inuyasha walked over to her and Marlene, "Well she shouldn't be that far from them. Oi what are there names?" Kagome shook her head and asked Marlene. Marlene reached out and took Inuyasha's hand, letting him into her mind as she did so.  
  
Sometime later after Marlene explained herself she began to yawn and feel sleepy, their scents seem familiar to me somehow. I hope I find my family soon. ^Kagome may I sleep for awhile? ^ Without waiting for an answer she fell asleep in Kagome's arms.  
  
~*~ Unknown to the small trio two more people where watching them. "That is all Kanna, you may go." Naraku spoke to the girl with the mirror. The girl nodded and left the room as Naraku began to laugh, so this girl is lost Hunh, well she seems to hold some sort of power in her. I want that power! I am going to get it from that little brat somehow. Ahh I know how.  
  
~*~ earlier that evening ~*~  
  
"'Lene?" A little boy asked looking around him. He was only four and his name was Youhan Mark (A/N: Mark is his middle name ^^) and he knew he would be in trouble if he couldn't find his sister. Grr... Youhan growled low in his throat, "'Lene!" He called again as his light sky blue eyes watered with unshed tears. Trying not to cry he tugged on his deep Emerald Green/Black hair to keep him busy as he looked for his older sister. " 'Lene!" he called once more running now as dusk began to fall, tripping over his feet he fell ripping his green haori at the same time. 'Lene I'm scared, please help me find you 'Lene. His little sky blue tipped dog ears drooped, "'Lene!"  
  
Youhan gave into tears as strong arms reached down and picked him up. "Mama I can't find 'Lene, I'm scared" he sobbed. "Shh. Marlene is going to be okay. Let's go home your father should be back soon." Poor Youhan he has never been away from his sister's side for more than a few seconds. I know that he sees something in her that I can't. I also know that she sees the world with his help. It's almost as if they are twins, Kagome looked down at her son as she set him in his bed beside his sisters. It's eerie but they even look like twins, the only difference is he is two years younger than her.  
  
(A/N: They are twins at heart, and yes they look like twins, every thing Marlene has in eye color to hair color is reversed for Mark. Also both of the bottom of their hair is tipped black, it is kind of harder to tell on Mark's because his is Emerald Black hair. ^^)  
  
~*~ the next Morning ~*~  
  
Marlene sat up and turned her head, something was coming she could feel it deep within her. She made a soft "kaaaa" sound trying to alert the others since they had to be touching her to speak to her. "kaaa" she tried again, and shivered. Mark, where are you I need your eyes. She thought, "kaaa" she said, this time getting Inuyasha's attention. "Kagome grab her something is coming." Kagome nodded and picked up Marlene just as a huge black beetle stomped on the spot where Marlene was just sitting.  
  
~*~  
  
Youhan sat up in bed and looked around him, even though he knew Marlene wasn't there he could feel her in his mind, it was faint but she was still there. ^Mark I'm scared.^ 'Lene let me see what is around you. This won't hurt I promise. He thought as he fell back on his bed in a coma.  
  
~*~*~**~*~ ~*~*~**~*~*~  
(A/N: While Mark is in a coma and Marlene is in trouble along with Kagome and Inu, we will see him speaking with his sister which is this symbol ( you will)  
  
Marlene turned her head and closed her eyes, she could feel him, her brother. Mark I'm scared. ( 'Lene let me see what is around you. This won't hurt I promise. ( Okay you can try. Marlene opened her eyes and tilted her head up, ^Kagome what's happening? ^ (Mother? What is mother doing there with you?( Mother is that who she is? (Yes she looks like her, you must have gone to the past somehow. ( Oh. Is that why you feel so faint? (Yes, look some where else? ( Inuyasha is fighting a big ugly bug. Marlene nodded and turned her head letting her brother see Inuyasha battling and a white baboon sitting in a tree.  
  
Kagome screamed and dropped Marlene as she was grabbed by another bug. Kagome! (She will be okay. Stand up. ( okay. Marlene stood up and shivered slightly, before she could move Naraku himself grabbed her and held her in the air upside down. "Ku ku ku." He stated, causing Inuyasha who had slain both bugs to turn to him. Kagome cried out in alarm, "You better not hurt her." Why am I upside down? (Naraku has you. Don't worry, dad should get you free. ( I'm scared. (don't be I am here with you. ( "Hurt her, all I want to do is Kill her." Kagome started forward but was stopped by Inuyasha, "Let her go Naraku." He demanded in a cold tone. Naraku just laughed and sent Kagura after them. Marlene screamed in pain as Naraku began to poison her.  
  
Help me! (Do you remember when you were five and you and I both did a purification spell together, and mom told us that it was strong miko magic? ( Yes, ( let's try it. (What if it doesn't work or it kills one of us? Mom said never do it again remember. ( We have too... ( All right sis. let's do it. ( Marlene closed her eyes and began to glow in a brilliant white light that was surrounded by the colors locked in a prism. Naraku cursed and let her go, he disappeared in a second as the white light flashed outwards destroying more black beetles that were begging to attack the group again. She seemed to hover in the air for a few seconds before coming down to the ground. ~*~*~**~*~ ~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Kagome rushed over to Marlene as she laid asleep on the ground before her, in a deep sleep. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and Marlene silently. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in tears, "Is she okay?" Kagome asked through her tears in a frightened tone. Inuyasha sat down beside her and hugged her shoulders to reassure her.  
  
~*~  
  
Youhan yawned a bit and opened his eyes to see his mother sitting beside him, "Kaa-san?" he asked in his wise yet soft voice, Kagome turned and looked at him, "You scared me, I came in here to find you in a coma. You are lucky your father isn't here." Mark hugged his mother and replied gently, "I was helping 'Lene. Gomen nasi Okaa-san, it will not happen again." Kagome nodded and stood up, "Get dressed and come down for breakfast okay?" Youhan smiled and got up running for the stairs, "You better hurry mama, and I am hungry." Kagome laughed and followed after her son.  
  
~*~  
  
Marlene moved a little and called out softly, "Mark Onii-chan." Kagome looked down at Marlene and shook her gently, Inuyasha stood up and went through Kagome's bag for a bottle of water. "Please be okay Marlene." "Here give her some water." Inuyasha said shoving a bottle of water at Kagome. Kagome nodded and opened the bottle to give Marlene some water. After Marlene drank some she opened her eyes and looked up at Kagome. "Kagome-chan I know who you are but I can't tell you." she whispered, looking at Kagome for the first time since she met her. Nani? What does she mean she knows who I am? What's this about not being able to tell me? "Marlene." Kagome began trying to figure out how to question her and learn about what she meant. "I can see and hear again. Thanks to Mark Onii-chan. Yes I know who you and Inuyasha are but I can't tell you." She announced, closing her deep emerald eyes to hold in her tears of home sickness.  
  
A/N: Those of you wondering whose blood she received, made a few guesses, the winner is *drums roll* Inuyasha_For_Ever My doggy girl, you were right it was his blood that she got. Kagome recived Inuyasha's blood but neither knows this. 


End file.
